1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging, and in particular to a magnetic resonance imaging device used to diagnose various diseases by use of a magnetic resonance image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical imaging device provides an image obtained from a patient. The medical imaging device may include ultrasonic diagnostic equipment, x-ray tomography equipment, magnetic resonance imaging equipment, and medical diagnostic equipment. Typically, magnetic resonance imaging equipment functions under relatively less stringent conditions for photographing patients compared to other medical imaging devices while providing superior contrast images of soft tissues of a human body, as well as various types of diagnostic information; thereby having a high status in diagnostic technology using medical images.
Generally, a magnetic resonance imaging device includes imaging equipment that diagnoses internal structures of a human body using the energy—already converted to a signal—induced from resonance reactions obtained by applying constant rate of frequency and energy to nuclei of atoms of a patient while a predetermined magnetic field is applied to the patient.
The magnetic resonance device requires preparatory time as well as photographing time for obtaining the images needed from a patient. Preparatory time represents a predetermined period of time consumed; for example, to move the patient from a hospital room to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) room; to move the patient to a patient table on the magnetic resonance imaging device in the MRI room; and to adjust the range of the images needed. Photographing time represents a predetermined period of time consumed to photograph a diagnosis area of the patient after completing the preparation.
Longer photographic time typically makes the patient feel tedious, and if the patient moves during the photographing time to adjust to the tedium, the quality of the obtained MRI images is degraded.